Systems are known which record an operation performed by a user as a macro, and automatically generate source code for a program (referred to henceforth as “program code”) to reproduce the same operation.
In a system for automatically generating program code using a macro, all of the target objects are usually named mechanically. However, when all of the target objects are named mechanically, program code cannot be generated that reflects the intentions of the operator. First, by naming all of the target objects, program code cannot be generated which reflects an intention of the operator to differentiate objects of target operations by the value specified for the operation into important objects and objects that are simply named and reused. As a result, useless variables are declared, and declared resources are used needlessly. Also, values that can be expressed inline are declared as variables in different locations and impede understanding.